


Hold On

by midnightstarlightwrites



Series: Songs in the Key of Fluff [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Texting, Their first time, just these two being dorks, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: As though she sensed his stirring, Marinette awoke, slowly opening her eyes, and Adrien marvelled at how blue they were, at how everything was the same and yet completely different.“Hi,” he breathed, offering a soft smile, because what else could he say to the love of his life after making love to her for the first time?The morning after their first time.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the "Songs in the Key of Fluff" series. Each drabble is based on a particular song!
> 
> This drabble is based on [Hold On by Flor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi5wR--nuhA)

The sun rose, as it always did. Soft light streamed through the blinds in Adrien’s apartment, waking him before his alarm.

His body felt oddly heavy, and it wasn’t due to the warm weight of his girlfriend currently tucked into his side, her legs entwined with his own so wonderfully. On the contrary, it had everything to do with the night before. What had happened. What they’d done.

As though she sensed his stirring, Marinette awoke, slowly opening her eyes, and Adrien marvelled at how blue they were, at how everything was the same and yet completely different.

“Hi,” he breathed, offering a soft smile, because what else could he say to the love of his life after making love to her for the first time?

“Hi,” she replied, before her face turned a lovely shade of red, eyes glossing over as memories of the night before took hold, and Adrien laughed as she buried her face in his shoulder and squeaked.

Their day went as usual, though they separated with far more reluctance than normal. Lingering kisses turned into whispered sweet nothings at the doorsteps to Adrien’s apartment building. Sweet nothings brought forth more kisses, until both of them were running late for work.

Neither of them cared one bit, both content to be rather slack in the work mentality that day, preferring to text each other rather than getting on with more appropriate tasks.

**Marinette: Did you know your sex hair is like your Chat hair? <3 Best thing ever!**

**Adrien: Well it was a pretty hair-raising situation! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) <3**

**Marinette: Blocked**

**Adrein: ;o; no Bugaboo come back I’m sooorrryyyyy XxXxXx </3**

It hadn’t been perfect. Neither had expected it to be. But that was ok. With imperfection came promise, the promise of a better next time, the promise of a future where they knew each other, had learned each other like the lines of a well-loved book.

Flashes of the night before lingered in their minds as they went about their usual routine, unable to ignore how the threads of their individual lives tangled together more than they’d ever thought possible. Slow grins, gentle hums, fingers brushing against lips as they _remembered_ , all this and more as both of them tried in vain not to be so woefully distracted.

The sun set, as it always did. Another day nearly gone. The world continued to turn, even as their own two worlds converged, thrown upside down in the best of ways.

It was as the sky turned pink that Marinette stepped out of her workplace, into the busy street, to find her boyfriend of three years waiting for her. He leaned against his moped with a familiar roguish grin and sun-kissed skin, making her breathless as she settled onto the seat behind him.

“Hold on,” he called, and she complied, with every intention of doing exactly that. For the rest of her life if she could.

**Author's Note:**

> The second drabble will be up tomorrow night! Stay tuned! (Get it? TUNED! Cause...Songs in the...heh.... CHAT WOULD THINK I'M FUNNY) XD
> 
> [follow me on tumblr! :)](http://midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
